


Of Cardboard Boxes and Rainy Weather [Rewritten]

by Bellabella_Leaf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cardboard Box, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Homeless Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellabella_Leaf/pseuds/Bellabella_Leaf
Summary: Dream always struggled to build...That’s probably why he was homeless. He regretted making the server. It was meant to be used for peace, not war and hatred.[this fic was rewritten because i nitpick things]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 250





	Of Cardboard Boxes and Rainy Weather [Rewritten]

The tall grass was blown over gently in the wind. The field was seemingly endless as the grass rippled in the wind like the clam waves of the ocean. The sky was painted with beautiful shades of orange and red. And in the center of it all was a small yet welcoming house, surrounded with flowers of every color imaginable. It was like a rainbow had been slashed upon the petals of each flower.

A man walked outside of the small house and onto the porch where he met a sleeping tabby cat. He walked over to her and ran his hands through her soft fur. She remained still but let out a soft purr.

Except... she wasn’t soft. She was cold and wet. This confused the man.

He walked off the porch and ran his hands on some of the flowers. They too were cold and wet. He looked down and saw that his clothes were soaked with water and it was freezing out. He couldn’t even feel the wind.

He looked back and everything was gone. His house, his cat, the flowers. The only thing left was grass. He spun around in circles, looking for something that didn’t exist. The grass stopped blowing in the wind and wilted. The sky became dark... A shriek ripped the air.

It wasn’t his scream though.

Dream jolted awake. It was raining and the water had soaked though the cardboard of his box leaving him in a puddle. The rain water that was soaked into his clothes made them stick to his skin. The numbing pain of frost was all over his body. He shivered violently.

When had it become so cold?

Dream crawled out of the box and stood up. There was about an inch of muddy water that his box was soaked into. He cried softly realizing his home would now be ruined. Dream walked away slowly and wandered in the cold night. The sound of rain had became peaceful to his ears. Slowly he walked to a cliff side and sat on a rock near the edge. He patted the space next to him.

“Come on Patches-” He cut himself off quickly.

Patches was gone. She had been gone for a week now. And it was all his fault. He should have heard the skeleton. He should have protected her. He should have-

There were so many thing he should have done.

He shouldn’t of made the server. He shouldn’t have hurt Tommy. He shouldn’t-

There were so many things he _shouldn’t_ have done.

He let out a shaky sigh and pulled his knees to his chest. At least Tommy ran away. Dream wasn’t sure why that filled him with rage.

The sun rose and it began to snow. That numbing pain of the cold became worse and his fingers hurt so much. As did his toes.

The snow didn’t stick to the ground at first.

He remembered he’d have to find a new home. His old one was ruined. Dream looked at the snow falling from the sky. Techno had a house in the snow.

Technoblade...

He didn’t mean to hurt Dream. He was just teasing him. He didn’t know. It still hurt though.

_Dream had always struggled to make a house. When he was little he was always the one running off and play with sticks when the other young admins were being taught to build. He was the last one to figure out how to make a wood plank from thin air. The others where already building huge buildings while he was trying not to cough up blood from making said wood plank. Using his admin power hurt. It felt like a thousand knife were ripping though his skin._

_But with struggling to build, came teasing. As he got older that teasing became bullying. The admin who couldn’t build. He was called weak, useless, a waste of space. He’d stay up late at night a try so hard to create things. He was sent to the hospital once. When he went back to school the bullying got worse. It started getting violent. To take his mind of things he began to speedrun. He became amazing at speedrunning. He got a mask as well to hide what he was thinking. The bullying stopped. But people still whispered about how he couldn’t build._

_He almost killed himself when he made the server. The server wasn’t worth the pain._

Dream began to cry. He regretted so many things. He let out all of his emotions for the first time. He screamed, he cried. The server was supposed to be a place of peace but all it was, was a place of war and hatred.

Dream looked around a realized the snow was now inches high. How long had he been sitting there? He felt so tried. Dream got up and walked to a tree. He laid down and curled up into a ball. He brought his hands to his mouth and saw that his fingers where frostbitten.

Dream closed his eyes and fell asleep for the last time.

A ghost woke up in a forest covered with a blanket of snow. A blonde haired, green eyed ghost. With no memory of who was. The snow was soft and comfortable.

He would never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this because it was very rushed hope it’s better now :)


End file.
